


Галстук

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [2]
Category: Disney Villain Recruiters, The Little Mermaid (1989), 東京ディズニーシー ヴィランズ・ハロウィーン・パーティー | Tokyo DisneySea Villains' Halloween Party
Genre: Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Сложности завязывания узлов
Relationships: Ariel/Eight Foot Joe (Disney: Tokyo DisneySea Villains' Halloween Party)
Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866427
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Челлендж





	Галстук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [без названия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661840) by @msk_8tako. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Переводчик - [Azma](https://vk.com/kazechio), эдитор - [Солнце нового мира](https://ficbook.net/authors/17342)

[Полный размер (открывается в этом же окне!)](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/53/MLNg6TUG_o.png)


End file.
